The nainirecian
by arktic
Summary: this is my first star fox story. so if there's any thing wrong with it please tell me and i'll try to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Star fox and anything related is copyright Nintendo**

**Prologue**

The bar was littered with corpses the walls covered in blood and standing in the middle of it all stood a dark figure holding another by the throat. Crystalline claws covered the tips of silver paws. He was wearing a black, hooded jacket with slits in the top for two silver furred wolf ears to come out. He was also wearing dark brown baggy pants. The rest of his face was hidden by a rag that covered his muzzle and only his eyes could be seen the right one was red and the left one was blue.

I know he was here now where is he" the dark figure spoke with a sort of deep voice

"I...told...you... i don't... know" said the other, a coyote, between breaths

"Then you're useless to me "he said as he snapped his neck and let the lifeless corpse fall to the ground

The figure sighed "_where to now"_ he thought to himself as four more figures walked in one was a brownish red fox(Fox) another a blue avian(Falco) the third a short green toad(slippy) and the last a female blue fox(Krystal). They stared at the scene around them a bit shocked then at the wolf.

"What?"Said the wolf

"Did you do all this" asked Fox

"Yes"

"Why" asked Falco

"Because i felt like it"

"What do you mean 'because you felt like it'" Falco yelled

"Are you gonna ask questions all day? Cause i need to be somewhere"

He watched them go for their weapons but before they could pull them out he dashed at them knocking falco and slippy down and out the door as Fox and Krystal sidestepped and chased him out the door. Falco and slippy got to their feet and began the chase. "_I can see they aren't going to give up"_ he thought to himself as he ran down an alley only to find his path block by Fox and Krystal. Skidded to a stop and glanced back in the direction he came and saw that the other direction was blocked by falco and slippy.

He looked back at fox and Krystal "_but how did..." _he then saw the blue fur "_ahh i see a cerinian now i see" _fox had his blaster pointed in his direction Krystal had her staff at the ready, behind him falco and slippy had their blasters out and pointed in his direction "_what now"_ and then a thought came to him. He put his hands in the air.

"Okay Krystal put the plasma cuffs on him" Fox said

"Okay" she replied and began to walk towards him cautiously

He watched as she drew closer although you could not see it under his mask hey smiled at her caution "_just a little closer_" he thought making sure not to let her read his mind as she was now two meters away.

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes**

**Yes it's short but it's just a prologue and i ran out of ideas. Anyway who is the mystery character and what's his plan to escape star fox more importantly what's with the crystal claws find out next chapter.**

**The strange wolf is mine (his name is in the next chapter. You can have a guess at his name if you want)**

**Also see if you can guess where i got nainirecian from**

**Review if you like how it started and I'll try and write more if not tell me what went wrong and I'll try and fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last chapter_

_**He watched as she drew closer although you could not see it under his mask hey smiled at her caution "just a little closer" he thought making sure not to let her read his mind as she was now two meters away.**_

**Chapter 1**

As Krystal was now standing behind the wolf he spun around with lightning fast speed, grabbed Krystal and held his crystalline claws to her throat using her as a human shield(or fox shield however you wanna phrase it)"KRYSTAL" Fox yelled "let her go NOW" he didn't but just stood there in thought '_okay now maybe i ca-HOLY SHIT _'his thoughts were cut off as Krystal had just kicked him in a certain spot (**i think you can figure it out**) and fell to his knees.

"FU-" he began but was cut off as Krystal had hit him over the head with her staff and he fell to the ground and soon he saw nothing but darkness.

Consciousness slowly came back to him. He was sitting in a chair with his hands/paws hand cuffed behind him. He looked around the room it was grey just about everywhere there was a table and another chair '_what the hell is this' _he then realized he was no longer wearing his mask or hood '_well their goes that disguise' _then he heardvoices on the other side of the door to the room. And soon someone entered the room and sat in the chair opposite to him. The first he saw was the blue fur and it made him...uncomfortable.

"So" Krystal began then paused for a second in thought "what's your name" she said after a few seconds

"Timaeus"

She froze a bit surprised she got an answer without rudeness or jokes about her gender then continued "just out of curiosity are you a wolf or a fox? Because you kinda look like both" it was true if you were to look at him you wouldn't really be able to tell.

"It's because i am both"

"You mean a hybrid"

"Yes"

"I have another question"

'_For fucking gods sakes' "_what_" _he said getting more uncomfortable by the minute

"Why are you answering all these questions so fast and without a fight?"

He sighs and then answers "because i want to get away from you as soon as possible and i didn't answer we would be here a lot longer" he said a little angered

She noticed this and asked "why do you want to get away from me 'as soon as possible'?"

No response

"Well?" She demanded

"Because your cerinian" he replied coldly

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm nainirecian"

She gasped at this. The nainirecians were former cerinians who devoted their lives to finding immortality. Several hundred went along with this they returned to the village's silver instead of blue and proclaimed themselves gods and renamed themselves nainirecian most declared war after believing themselves invincible. But they were outnumbered and slaughtered the surviving ones seemed to disappear from the planet before it was destroyed.

"Of course i should have recognised the silver fur" she realised "but wait did you ever find immortality"

"No, the ones that survived lost their mental powers and gained physical powers, but i got lucky and kept my telepathy and even gained more mind powers"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you" and he looked her in the eyes and Krystal found herself staring at the red eye as it seemed to glow. Suddenly her eyes went grey and she stood up, walked over to him and unlocked the hand cuffs. Krystal fell to the floor unconscious and the wolf/fox named Timaeus walked out of the room and into the halls of _the great fox_ and made sure he was not seen. He then began searching for the docking bay.

After a few minutes of searching he found the docking bay and suddenly loud alarm began flashing and a monotone voice could be heard "INTRUDER IS IN THE DOCKING BAY" '_oh fuck' _he thoughtand looked around and found an arwing (slippys) and got inside he started it and blasted out of the hanger and into space '_now where' _than he caught sight of corneria '_i doubt I'm welcome there anymore, oh well doesn't matter' _and with that thought he flew down to corneria.

Just as he was getting through the atmosphere he noticed several more arwing behind him (excluding slippy) and he heard a voice over the comm. "land that ship now!" Fox said '_why do they always say these things when they know we're not going to do it'_

"Why?" he responded

"Because you stole that ship, it's not yours and we can't just let you go"

"Well since the ships not mine i should care if i crash it into let's say the generals office"

"What! You can't do that"

"Can and will" he said with happiness in his voice and switched of the comm.

He began to fly the ship towards the generals (peppy) office and all of a sudden he heard a voice in his head "_why are you doing this" _it was Krystal speaking through telepathy

"_Because with the general gone there would be chaos and i would be able to complete my search without interruptions from the government" _he spoke with his own telepathy

"_And just what are you searching for"_

"_That is none of your concern" _he said and broke the telepathic connection

"He's down there somewhere" he said to himself "and I'm going to find him" and he continued his flight towards the office building only to be shot at by one of the arwings '_they're not going to make this easy' _

_**That's the end of this chapter so I'll try and write another one**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own star fox but i do own any new characters **_

**__****_sorry if my chapters are too short_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter_

"_He's down there somewhere" he said to himself "and I'm going to find him" and he continued his flight towards the office building only to be shot at by one of the arwings 'they're not going to make this easy' _

**Chapter 2**

"FUCK" he yelled as the arwing was hit again 'oh fuck this' he thought as he opened the cockpit and carefully stood up, the arwing still flying.

"What the hell is he crazy" said Falco. At that moment he jumped out of the arwing towards Foxe's arwing '_holy shit' _Fox thought as Timaeus landed on his arwing and with one hand dug his crystal claws into the ship and he raised the other prepared to strike the glass cover. Fox noticed something covering the hybrids arm it looked like it was covered in crystals. And with one hit he shattered the glass, reached for Foxe's neck and began to strangle him but was interrupted as Krystal's arwing flew over Foxe's vertically and slammed the wing into the hybrid sending him falling 100 miles an hour down toward corneria city '_thanks krystal' _he thought knowing she could hear his thoughts.

'_Oh shit this is gonna hurt'_ Timaeus thought as he was speeding towards the ground

Corneria city

People went into a brief panic as a large object impacted the ground and soon they were gathered around the crater and looked in shock at what they saw...

"HOLY SHIT it's a person!" someone yelled

"Everyone out of the way!" a cornerian soldier yelled as three of them went to see what was in the crater

"Good god!" the second one yelled "he's still alive"

"How is that possible" the third said as he looked up to the sky "how far do you think he fell"

"I have no idea but we should get this guy to a hospital"

Cornerian hospital

Timaeuse's eyes slowly opened to find himself in a simple white room with only noise the beeping of a heart monitor he then realized where he was as a black feathered avian doctor walked in _'why do they always walk in as soon as the patient wakes up?'_ he thought to himself as the doctor spoke.

"Well your awake earlier than i thought" he said with a smile

"When can i leave?" he said with a serious look. If the military found him here there would be trouble

"Well" he said looking at few x-rays "you have no broken bones and apart from a few cuts and scratches you seem to be fine" he then looked at the hybrid "it's simply amazing that someone could survive that and come out hardly damaged at all"

"So i can leave now?"

"Yes you can leave"

"Good" he said and got out of the hospital gown and into his clothes black leather jacket and baggy black pants. As he was about to leave he felt a disturbing presence heading towards the hospital and looked for another way. He caught sight of a window made sure no one was around and climbed out the window just as the star fox team walked in through the door.

"Excuse me but do you know if there's a silver furred wolf/fox looking guy here" Fox asked one of the doctors and by strange chance it was the same black feathered avian.

"Yes he left a few minutes ago you just missed him" he replied

"Damn" Fox said and turned to his team "sorry guys we just missed him"

"Fox we have to find him we don't truly know what nainirecian is actually capable of" Krystal said a bit worried

"What do you mean?" Fox said

"Well his telepathic powers seem far stronger than anything I've ever seen" she answered referring to when he was controlling her mind on the _great fox "_He could be very dangerous if he we don't find him"

At that moment a loud explosion could be heard and Foxe's communicator started beeping "FOX!" peppys voice came over the comm. "we're under attack!"

"c'mon" Falco said as they all ran out of the building and in the sky were several large ships and hundreds of fighters. Krystal's ear twitched as she felt a strange presence following them and looked in the direction it came from but saw nothing so she stopped thinking about it. But she didn't see a small patch of air ripple and a silver vixen appeared.

'_Good she didn't see me' _she thought to herself '_maybe they can lead me to Timaeus _'and she continued to follow from a safe distance making sure not be detected by Krystal. As the team got in their ships they didn't notice a cornerian fighter following them as they headed in into the air battle.

**Author's notes**

**I think this chapter is shorter than the second one**

**If this chapter had some problems it's like one of the reviews said no ones perfect**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chapter_

'_Good she didn't see me' she thought to herself 'maybe they can lead me to Timaeus 'and she continued to follow from a safe distance making sure not be detected by Krystal. As the team got in their ships they didn't notice a cornerian fighter following them as they headed in into the air battle._

**Chapter 3**

Timaeus walked casually through the streets not paying attention to the screams and panic around him as 5 drop ship landed (just picture the covenant drop ships from halo) and about 10 soldiers from each ship piled out they were wearing black and red armoured suits with green visors on the helmets. They started moving about the street just as about 20 cornerian soldiers and there was another one, a husky wearing blue body armour and carrying a Gatling gun he appeared to lead the group.

"Alright open fire" he yelled as both sides began firing. The enemy soldiers were out powered by the Gatling gun. Soldiers were falling on both sides as one of the cornerians threw a grenade forcing the last few enemy soldiers out of cover only to be taken down by the husky. There were only half of the cornerian squad left after the fire fight.

"They didn't put up much of a fight did they" one soldier said

"They didn't seem to be very well trained, that might be why we won even though we were easily outnumbered" the husky explained

"Sergeant!" a soldier yelled running to the husky who apparently a sergeant

"Yes"

"We need reinforcements there are several hundred soldiers around the city heading for the general"

"Well let's get there before they do, come on lets go everyone" he said to the soldiers

Mean while star fox (minus slippy because Timaeus let it crash) was taking on the enemy fighters and had taken a quarter of them out and had taken down 3 of 10 battle ships. Fox was busy assaulting a battleship when he noticed a single cornerian fighter taking out fighters with ease "Hey who's that and why is there only one" Falco said over the comm.

"Hang on" Fox said as he established a link with the other ship "This is Fox mccloud of the star fox team who are you?"

On the other fighter a vixen sat nervously in the cockpit thinking whether or not to answer "Err... I've been sent by the uhhh... general to help" she lied hoping they would believe her lie.

Then Krystal opened a private link with Fox and said "i don't know Fox something feels... weird about her"

"okay then well ask her on the ground, okay" Fox said as he destroyed the last of the fighters and Falco had destroyed the last of the battle ships just as a much larger ship came into view and the whole team heard a voice over their comms "prepare to die star fox" the which was eerily similar to Krystal's said evilly. Krystal shuddered as she knew who it was. Several hundred laser canons opened fire on the team and the arwings shields were dropping fast and it seemed they were about to go down as several hundred cornerian fighters appeared and a familiar voice was heard over the comms "hey guys" "bill!" Fox said happily and was about to say something when he heard a growling voice "it seems ill have to retreat for now" and the large ship began glowing and disappeared in a flash of light.

On the ground Timaeus was slaughtering soldiers with his claws when cornerian soldiers along with the husky arrived just in time to see him splatter a soldiers head they looked in awe at what the hybrid had done by himself when one soldier asked " d-do we shoot it" not sure what to refer to it as.

"No wait he might be an ally" the sergeant replied then turned to the hybrid and asked "who are you"

He thought for a second and said "don't bother with my name" then paused "and yes I'm an ally i just need to see the general"

"Okay then come with us, the names Jake by the way, Jake validus" and with that they left for the generals office.

_**Author's notes**_

_**Who are these mystery characters? Find out next time.**_

_**Also it might be longer than it looks**_

_**Thanks to those who review**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own star fox or halo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter_

"_Okay then come with us, the names Jake by the way, Jake validus" and with that they left for the generals office._

**Chapter 4**

As star fox landed, with bill and the mystery person, they got out of their ship except the other person who hesitated '_oh no, what now_' she thought to herself '_maybe i cou-' _her thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting.

"Come on we don't have all day" a few seconds later the glass canopy opened and the pilot jumped to the ground and when everyone got a good look krystal gasped in shock and Fox, Falco and Bill's jaws dropped and their eyes looked like this O_O. She was a silver vixen with 2 blue stripes running down the sides of her face but what really shocked them was that she was wearing the same clothes that Krystal was wearing on sauria.

"What?"She asked a little confused

Fox finally got over his shock "um...so who are you?" he asked

"You can call me Ethel" she replied then added "um could you one of you show me to the general" then smiled at Fox

"Y-yeah okay" they began to walk towards peppys office

"Fox" Krystal said trying to get Fox's attention Falco and Bill were still staring like O_O at Ethel

"Yeah"

"Can't you see the silver fur? She could be dangerous like the other one" she said whispering so only Fox could hear her

"Yeah i see it but she helped us, she was in a cornerian fighter, she didn't attack us and she didn't try to run" he replied as he looked over to her Falco was hitting on her and getting rejected, bill was chuckling

"I still don't trust her" she said angrily and Fox just laughed a bit

As they made their way in to peppys office they noticed him speaking with a Siberian husky in blue armour, they both turned to look at Fox as they entered and Fox failed to notice the figure sitting in the corner of the room.

"Ah Fox its good your here, this is sergeant Jake validus and he will be helping with your mission" peppy said motioning and hand towards the husky who was staring at the silver vixen peppy noticed "whose this?" he asked

"Wait didn't you send her?" Fox asked

"No i don't think so, why"

Fox turned to Ethel "i thought you said the general sent you"

"Yeah i sorta lied about that but I'm still going to help" she replied

"Well that's good, oh and before i forget there's one more person helping you" as he finished that sentence everyone nearly jumped as they heard someone stand up from a chair and they all turned towards the noise and they all saw the silver furred hybrid , Fox gasped and pointed his blaster towards him.

"Peppy he's a criminal" Fox nearly yelled

"Yes i know" peppy said "but he knows where that ship is heading"

"You mean that really huge one that disappeared" Bill said

"How do you know where it's going?"Fox asked putting his blaster away

"Well Kursed doesn't put much effort into hiding her base" Timaeus replied

"Wait did you say Kursed" Fox asked then pointed to Krystal and said "that's Kursed over there"

"Yeah i know about the Krystal Kursed bounty hunter thing but this is her" he said pointing to Krystal "dark side brought to life and that freak vore is to blame for it"

"Wait whose vore" Falco asked finally looking away from Ethel

"He's a freaky looking bastard i can tell you that" he replied

Fox then looked to peppy and asked "so what's this mission you mentioned"

"We need you to follow that ship and find their base and Kursed and after you find her you know what to do" peppy said "you can go now" and with that they all left for the _great fox._

_**Author's notes**_

_**Just so you know this is set after Krystal is Kursed then comes back to fox**_

_**Sorry about the short chapters it's just how i write**_

**_so far ive only got 2 reveiws i wish people would reveiw more_**


End file.
